Großmäulige Lastwagen
Großmäulige Lastwagen (Horrid Lorry) ist die zweite Episode der fünften Staffel. Handlung Eines Morgens ist Percy spät um seinen Zug vom Hafen abzuholen. Cranky fängt an Percy zu tadeln, aber Percy beschwert sich darüber, dass es zu viel Arbeit für die Lokomotiven gibt. Cranky meint es wäre besser, wenn Lastwagen ihre Arbeit machen würden. Percy ist schockiert darüber. Später beim Lokschuppen, erzählt Percy den anderen Loks was Cranky gesagt hat. Die anderen Loks glauben ihm nicht und Percy macht sich Sorgen darüber, das vielleicht Lastwagen ankommen würden. Bald kommen auch schon drei Lastwagen und Cranky freut sich. Einer der Lastwagen ist gemein gegenüber Percy indem er ihn einen qualmenden,grünen Schrotthaufen nennt. Später, wenn Percy Thomas und James sieht, findet er heraus, dass ein weiterer Lastwagen gemein zu denen ist und der Lastwagen nennt Percy einen kleinen grünen Kobold auf Rädern und sagt, dass er verschrottet wird. Thomas und James sind beide vom Verhalten des Lastwagen angwidert und nennen ihn fies und widerwärtig. Währendessen trifft Toby im Steinbruch einen Lastwagen, der ihm erzählt, dass Toby in ein Museum gehört und er sich trollen soll. Tobys Lokführer sagt ihm, er sollle den Lastwagen ignorieren und fahren zur Mühle. Aber wenn die bei der Mühle, Toby ist schockiert darüber, dass er noch einen Lastwagen sieht. Der Lastwagen sagt Toby, Lastwagen jetzt seine Arbeit machen. Dem Leiter tut es leid, dass Toby ersetzt wurde, aber die Zeiten ändern sich. Tobys Lokführer sagt ihn, dass die zum Bauernhof können . Als Toby zum Bauernhof fährt, kommt er zu einer Schlucht,wo der Lastwagen, den er beim Steinbruch getroffen versucht auf einer gefährlichen Straße zu fahren, auch mit seiner schweren Steinladung. Der Lastwagen fällt dann eine Klippe herunter und landet, zu Tobys Schock, in die darunterliegenden Felsen Der kaputte Lastwagen wird zum Hafen gebracht. Daraufhin ärgert Percy ihn und nennt ihn ein qualmenden Schrotthaufen, so wie es der Lastwagen mit ihm gemacht hat Butch kommt mit den Lastwagen von der Mühle an . Der Fahrer des Abschleppwagens erklärt Tobys Lokführer, dass der Lastwagen mit Mehl überladen und liegengeblieben ist. James pfeift aufgeregt, als er Männern dabei zusieht, wie die den dritten Laster auf einen Lastkahn reinbringen.Butchs Fahrer sagt, dass der Lastwagen ins Meer hinein gefahren ist. Thomas kommt an, lacht die Lastwagen aus, und nennt die drei die grossmäuligen Lastwagen: zerbeult, defekt und abgesoffen. Die Lastwagen schwören zurückzukehren, machen es aber nie .Die Lokomotiven arbeiten jetzt noch härter damit die es nie tun. Charaktere * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Toby * Die Großmäuligen Lastwagen * Cranky * Butch (kein Gesicht; redet nicht) * Edward (Nebenrolle) * Gordon (Nebenrolle) * Duck (Nebenrolle) * Donald (Nebenrolle) * Annie und Clarabel (Nebenrollen) * Big Mickey (Nebenrolle) * Sir Topham Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Jem Cole (Nebenrolle) * Bauer Trotter (Nebenrolle) * Der Maler (Nebenrolle) * S.C. Ruffey(Nebenrolle in einer gelöschten Szene) Orte * Hafen von Brendam ** Norramby Fischerdorf ** Sodor Inn ** Anopha Steinbruch ** Lokschuppen in Tidmouth ** Die Mühle ** Die Steinbruchstrassenbahn Trivia * Gespiegeltes Archivmaterial aus der vierten Staffel, Ein ganz spezieller Brief werden verwendet. * Dies ist die letzte Episode bis zur neunten Staffel, Mollys Sonderfahrt, in der Sir Topham Hatt erscheint, aber keine sprechende Rolle spielt. * Diese Episode markiert das zweite Mal, dass ein nicht-menschlicher Charakter eine Gesichtsverletzung erlitten hat, die erste Episode in der Episode der zweiten Staffel, Der Bremswagen. * Diese Episode markiert den ersten und bisher einzigen Auftritt von Großmäulige Lastwagen mit Ausnahme ihrer gesichtslosen Erscheinungen. * Nachdem Lastwagon 2 von der Klippe gefallen ist, ist Musik in den USA und in internationalen Versionen zu hören, nicht jedoch in Großbritannien. * Ein seltenes Bild zeigt Lorry 3, der Thomas und James anstelle von Lorry 1 gegenüberstellt. * In einem seltenen Bild der ersten Szene ist S. C. Ruffeys umgebautes Modell neben S. S. Roxstar und Big Mickey zu sehen. * Ein gelöschtes Szenenbild zeigt, dass Lastwagon 1 von Butch ins Meer geschleppt wurde, anstatt auf einem Lastkahn zu sein. * Thomas 'Spitzname für die Lastwagen, "Die Brüder Grimm", bezieht sich auf zwei deutsche Gelehrte, die am besten für die Veröffentlichung vieler bekannter Volks- und Märchenbilder bekannt sind. * Das Fass, auf dem der Vorarbeiter steht, ist das "Best Quality Diesel Oil" -Fass aus der vierten Staffel, Ausgeschlagen. * Butch hat in dieser Folge kein Gesicht. * S. S. Vienna, Big Mickey und Izzy Gomez von TUGS sind in den Docks zu sehen. * Dies war die einzige Episode, in der Butch bis zur fünfzehnten Staffel, Ich häng' an dir, namentlich genannt wird. * Ein seltenes Bild zeigt Toby, wie er um die Schlucht herum geht und sich viel näher an Lorry 2 befindet, der gerade aus der Schlucht fällt. * Der gemauerte Teil der Lokschuppen in Skarloey-Eisenbahn erscheint in der Mühle. * Die Art und Weise, wie Alec Baldwin sagt, einige der Lastwagen klingen entweder sehr ähnlich seiner Gordon-Stimme aus Staffel 5 oder Staffel 6. Fehler * Lastwagon 1 kehrt mit Algen und Seetang bedeckt zurück, als wäre er untergetaucht, aber er war es nicht; er ist nur ins Meer gerannt. Er gewinnt später etwas mehr, als Thomas ihn sieht. Möglicherweise hat er es bekommen, als eine Welle auf ihn niederging. * Wenn James sagt "Zeug und Unsinn" und Henry sagt "Wir Motoren laufen auf dieser Insel", ist Henrys Zärtlichkeit entkoppelt. * Wenn einer der Lastwagen mit Toby spricht, bewegt sich der Fahrer des Lastwagen, wenn sich die Augen des Lastwagen bewegen, was bedeutet, dass der Fahrer den Augenmechanismus hat. * James erscheint an einem Ort, wenn er auf Lastwagon 1 hinweist, und erscheint an einem völlig anderen Ort, nachdem der Lastwagon auf dem Lastkahn erschossen wurde. Er hat auch seinen vierten Saison-Pfeifton, als er aufgeregt den dritten Lastwagen auf einem Lastkahn ankommen sieht. * Als Percy in Lokschuppen in Tidmouth ankommt, sind Henrys Augen verdreht. In einem seltenen Bild ist ein Draht unter Butchs Kabine zu sehen. * Lastwagon 3 ist einfach kaputtgegangen, jedoch sieht man ihn mit einem blauen Auge und seinen Hinterrädern aufgrund einer gebrochenen Achse und dann an den mit Mehl bedeckten Docks, als ob er einen Unfall hätte. Möglicherweise wurde während des Aufräumens etwas Mehl neben ihm verschüttet. * Wenn Toby neben Percy rollt, ist Duck im Hintergrund zu sehen, der einen Zug zieht, aber im nächsten Schuss stehen Lastwagen auf derselben Linie, und Duck und sein Zug sind weg. * In den ersten beiden Nahaufnahmen von Cranky befinden sich seine Namensschilder in der Mitte seines Dachdeckels. * Wenn sich Lastwagon 2 nach seinem Unfall im Hafen befindet, hält sein Augenmechanismus die Augen nicht mehr richtig fest. * Während der gesamten Episode ändern alle drei Lastwagen-Nasen ihre Form und Größe, da jede Gesichtsmaske bei verschiedenen Modellen verwendet wird. Waren * ERTL In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen England * Spooks and Surprises * The Complete Series 5 DVD-Boxsets * Classic Collection Amerika * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 5 DVD-Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 2 * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures Double Feature * 3 DVD Lunchbox Set Australien * Happy Ever After (VHS) * The Complete Series 5 DVD-Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Five and Series Six Double Pack Neuseeland * Happy Ever After (VHS) Philippinen * A Better View for Gordon (DVD) Norwegen * Songs and Tales (Norwegian VHS/DVD) Malaysia * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Adventures Japan * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.1 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.2 * Crash and Smash! Look Out! Schweden * The Engine and the Gremlins Deutschland * Zeig, was du kannst! DVD-Boxsets * Thomas und seine Freunde Boxset 2 Dänemark * Thomas and the Ghosts and Other Stories Italien * Time for James Griechenland * Adventures at the Railway Station DVD-Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 Thailand * Thomas and Friends - Volume 16 (Thai DVD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 11 (Thai DVD) en:Horrid Lorry es:Camiones Regañones he:משאית איומה ja:3だいのトラック pl:Straszna Ciężarówka ru:Ужасный грузовик (эпизод) Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:TV-Serie